The present invention relates to universal remote controls. More particularly, the present invention is a method and apparatus for operating remotely controlled devices according to a schedule set up by the user.
A reconfigurable remote control transmitter is a transmitter used to control a plurality of remotely controlled products. Often, each of a plurality of products can be controlled from its own associated remote control transmitter. For example, there may be one remote control transmitter associated with a television receiver, another associated with a video cassette recorder and another associated with a turntable of a stereo system. The reconfigurable remote control transmitter is capable of learning the signals (typically infrared (I/R) signals) used by a plurality of such remote control devices so that a single remote control transmitter can be used to control a plurality of products.
Remotely controlled devices such as video cassette recorders often include internal timer functions which can be set to operate the device in the user's absence. In the case of a VCR, the typical internal timer may store four programming sessions which consist of a start time, an end time, and a day of the week. When the user is away and the proper time and day arrives, the VCR is turned on and put in recording mode. Upon reaching the end time, the VCR is turned off. A problem with this system for recording is that the user must reprogram the internal timer after it has executed a stored instruction. For example, if a user wants to record a program which is on each day of the week at the same time, the VCR must be reprogrammed each day. An alternative is to program all of the programming sessions to record that show each day during the week. This would mean that no other programs can be recorded and all four timer slots would be devoted to the single program. If the user were gone for the whole week, he would not be able to record any program except the chosen one.
Another problem encountered in programming VCR recording sessions is the need to reprogram on a weekly basis. If the user wants to record the same show, which is on each week at the same time, he must reprogram the VCR each week (or every other week where a two-week timer is included). A user may forget to reprogram and will miss his show for the week.
Other remotely controlled devices do not include an internal timer at all. These devices cannot be used in the user's absence unless they are left on. Therefore, a user loses the opportunity to enjoy a variety of functions during his absence.